rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kobalosianism
Kobalosianism 'is a roleplay-custom Gielinorian religion. It centers around the belief that the individual known as Kaboto Leafgrinder has ascended to godhood and become a lesser deity called Kobalos. The practice of Kobalosianism involves the worship of Kobalos as a deity and the following of Kaboto Leafgrinder's philosophical and moral ideals. Kobalos (Under Construction) Brief History Kobalosianism is the belief that the one known as Kaboto Leafgrinder is the son of the god Bandos. Kaboto was a die hard Bandosain growing up. Born and raised in the ways of the war god. But around his teen years and epic life changing event happened, what seemed to be the spirit of Bandos came to him and told him he was his son, and said he was to help lead Bandos' army along side him when the time comes. Kaboto rebeled at first, but eventually accepted his destiny and took command. It wasn't until a few days after Bandos' arrival on Gielinor that he finally openly announced his existence to the world of his destany. Since then, he has gained a number of followers who believe in him and deticate their lives to his phylosiphy. Kaboto Leafgrinder Becomes Kobalos After Kaboto finally accepted his destiny, and started gathering a band of followers, he decided that name his mortal father gave him wasn't good enough. Kaboto Leafgrinder seemed to weak, and so, he gave himself a more godly name. He disowned his previous name and become Kobalos. With it, he announced the start of his own religion offically. The Religion Kobalos' beliefs can be compared to Bandos', however thare are differances. Knowledge and self awareness is encouraged to a certain level. All warriors must be strategists in order to be successful warriors. Many of Kobalos' followers share their battle ideas with him. Kobalos' believes that there is no such thing as a "job well done." thoughout his entire life of personal experience he has realised no one will truely ever appreciate you. If his order wins a crusade against an enemy, finishes a group job, or does a favor for him. His response is "Ta Muut" Meaning; "You have done your job." Depending on your presonal views on that, some see that as much greater and more worth than "Great job thank you." Even if won by a landslide, or by the skin on their teeth, the response is always the same. Ta Muut. If you come to understand and expect this you can finally move on to greater things. Honor is also a very important part of the religion. Honor means everything to a fighter and without it you might as well put down your sword. All enemys, big and small deserve respect. Respect your foe with every last attack. Respect that your enemy made a choice to go against you, and kill them honorably for it. Kobalos expects his followers to dedicate themselves to Bandos as well as himself. However there are some stipulations. Some of his most comman preeches are. "We draw our sword to protect our friends. Not a shield, to draw a shield is a pure sign of cowardice and insecurity. To put a wall between you and your enemy and peek around the sides to attack them is not honor, not for yourself, not for your enemy." "We do not fight because its fun, we do not push ourselves to become the best because we want to sit on top of a throne. We do not fight because this is the only thing we are good at... We fight because we want to protect our friends, and our ways. We push to the top because only then are we good enough to protect them. We fight because its not the only thing to do, but its the thing that people will notice the most." "As the Lord of War as my witness, I give you my word I will not let you down. But you must also not let me down. Lead you I will, but not in front of you as your god, but beside you as your brother in arms." Last Rights: Enemy "It was not I that killed you, it was your faith." Last Rights: Ally "Ta Mutt, may your spirit return swiftly to Yu'buisk." War Chant "FOR BANDOS! FOR KOBALOS! FOR VICTORY FOR WAR!" The War Chant "'FOR BANDOS! FOR KOBALOS! FOR VICTORY! FOR WAR!" This chant was first introduced to the Chosen Battalion by Kobalos when he visited them not to long before the war between Bandos and Armadyl started. It holds a very dear meaning to Kobalos and his followers. *For Bandos: The Big High War God, the one that is the highest lord, all glory is to Bandos, to fight is to fight for him. *For Kobalos: The Crowned Prince of War, the one that commands them directly and follow him. Kobalos is just as high, to fight for him is to also fight for their self and their friends. *For Victory: Currenly it stands for the detication of all those in Kobalos' army are to winning the Bandos Armadyl war for Bandos. It also stands for the light at the end of every bad ending that can be optained if worked for hard enough. *For War: The sake of fighting, war will always exist, no matter what. War is just to easy, and peace is much to complicated. Kobalos' army are ones who have come to peace with this fact. Common Mistakes Kobalos is not a goblin, an ork or a human. He is a goblinoid, when means his real race is unkown. Kobalos does not gloryify himself, he gloryifys everyone around him and tries to be as good as they are or better. His religion goes around a similar goal. To become the best you can possibly be. (UNDER CONSTUCTION) Category:Religion Category:Custom Content